Untouchable
by Kathey27
Summary: The love story he'd never thought he'd get; had never allowed himself to get. / Or, It begins after she tells him that she remembers and despite the fact that she's a demon, he actually believes her. AU Season 3 because Dean and Ruby deserve a happy ending too.


**A/N: Because I've never written one where it wasn't hate at first. I hope you like because I'm supposed to be writing my English essay on Antigone and instead I'm spewing out Duby for you awesome people!**

**Oh and I know in the end the way Lilith's dealt with is too easy but whatever; in every other D/R story of mine I put them through hell so I figured I owed them one.**

**Psst, here, A Very Special Supernatural Christmas happened **_**after **_**Malleus Maleficarum.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural Ruby and Dean would be together with kids and living happily ever after because they deserve it probably more than anyone.**

**xxxxxx**

**untouchable:**

It begins after she tells him that she remembers and despite the fact that she's a demon, he actually believes her. She tells him that she'd been him once and that she'd gotten dragged away because she'd been stupid enough (not the words exactly, but the subtext is there) to believe it'd end differently for her.

(She tells him she'd been too human for Hell to break).

xxxxxx

It continues after he tells her he's afraid and she tries to comfort him in her own stoic and awkward way. He tells her that he'd only done it because he couldn't live in a world without Sammy and he was selfish and he hadn't even thought of the fact that maybe Sammy couldn't work without him either.

(He tells her he's been dead inside for a long time).

xxxxxx

He goes to her after a Wendigo hunt that'd left him spotless and Sammy with a broken leg.

He lies besides her, holding down rants and sighing.

She presses her hand softly to his so he knows he's not alone.

(That girl hadn't deserved to go out that way).

xxxxxx

She goes to him next, after a particularly long day that'd left her feeling and burning.

She lies besides him, fighting down emotion and sleeping.

He brushes her hair back so she knows he's there.

(Those kids hadn't deserved to die that way).

xxxxxx

(When Sammy leaves the room she smiles over at him slowly and he only hesitates for a moment before returning it).

xxxxxx

He goes to her the day after Christmas and the pagan grandparents and they spend the night watching _It's a Wonderful Life_.

She offers him a sip of scotch and he downs the bottle.

She swipes her fingertips against his.

(Those kids shouldn't have to grow up without their father).

xxxxxx

She goes to him on New Years and they watch the ball drop together.

They trade shots and bitter smiles.

They both smile at the thought that if the war keeps going the way it is, there won't be many years left to celebrate.

He touches her hair absently.

(His years had always been numbered.

Hers might as well have).

xxxxxx

He sees her after a Shtriga hunt that'd ended with six casualties.

He gets drunk in under an hour and she spends the night with her pinky looped into his, trying to keep him as grounded as possible.

(Two of them had been five, one had been two and the others eight).

xxxxxx

She sees him after a werewolf hunt that leaves her with a broken leg and three bruised ribs.

He sets her leg as quickly as possible and patches up her ribs just as fast.

He asks why she's so skinny.

She tells him not everyone has what he (barely) does.

He makes her eat three burgers and then wordlessly hands over his fries.

(The werewolf wouldn't have gotten to her if she hadn't hesitated; she'd always had a soft spot for hazel eyes).

xxxxxx

(When Sammy goes out to get lunch he smiles quietly at her and she returns it with a small sparkle in her eyes).

xxxxxx

He sees her after his dream walk and she answers as many questions as she can about Hell.

He falls asleep besides her and as he drifts into unconsciousness she slowly clasps her hand to his.

(In a few centuries, he might be a hunt for her).

xxxxxx

She sees him after a bad nightmare that'd left far-too-fresh-for-a-demon memories in her mind and spends the night whispering her secrets into the musky air.

He plays with her hair until she closes her eyes and as her words slur away he cups her cheek into his hand.

(In a few centuries, he won't remember so much as the feel of her skin).

xxxxxx

He visits her after the Mystery Spot hunt and they waste the night away eating pie and watching old black and white movies. When she makes the mistake of mentioning Sammy he doesn't leave like he would have two months ago.

He makes her promise she'll take care of Sam.

She tells him she knows who holds his deal.

He leaves wordlessly.

(Sam should have kept him dead),

xxxxxx

She visits him after Henriksen and Nancy's funerals and they both smile down grimly at their glasses.

He confesses he's tired.

She lets him know it doesn't get easier.

(They weren't supposed to die that way).

xxxxxx

(When Sammy demands to know what's going on the eldest Winchester tells him to shut the hell up and get extra fries _and_ pie. Sammy was always forgetting the pie).

xxxxxx

He visits her before they head over to the Morton house and when she asks him what are they doing he kisses her quickly.

They spend the night wrapped up in sheets, hands clasped together and strands of hair being brushed.

(They're not stupid; they know how much time is left. And that's exactly _why _they let it happen).

xxxxxx

She visits him three days later and instead of talking she slips into bed with him and wraps her arms tight around his waist.

He rolls over and doesn't bother to make sure Sammy's asleep before pulling her closer and whispering empty promises into her ear.

(They both ignore how she never promises anything back).

xxxxxx

He comes to her after the phone-call-that'd-been-his-father-but-not-really and they go dancing because he needs to forget for a while and she's the only one who seems to be able to help him these days with that.

The night goes by with slow movements and small talk and when she asks if she's his now, the smile and kiss he gives her in return blow away any doubts from her mind.

(The phone call shouldn't have been able to get to him like it did).

xxxxxx

She comes to him after a dead-end lead that'd left her with a broken arm and dislocated ankle.

He sets her bones and then yells and demands to know what the hell she was thinking.

She bursts into reluctant tears and confesses that Lilith holds his deal and she was looking for the white-eyed demon because she was selfish too and refused to lose him now that she just got him.

He clasps her hand and she buries her fingers into his hair and they forget that Sammy could walk in any minute.

(They stopped caring a long time ago).

xxxxxx

(Sammy walks in to find his brother freaking and tearing apart their room and the only explanation he's granted is '_She's missing Sam! She's not here!'_. Sam wonders how he didn't see it before).

xxxxxx

He comes (Sammy too) to find her under a devil's trap and before she can warn them away Lilith's there and she's possessing none other than Bela.

He acts stoic and indifferent because he'll be damned if he lets Lilith see the hold the blonde demon has on him. But Bela/Not-Bela sees it anyways and before he knows it the black smokes is out of the annoying Brit and into his girl and he didn't know anything could hurt this bad.

Lilith walks over, right out of the devil's trap and runs his lover's hand over a body that isn't hers and taunts him because she can.

He tries to keep calm because she'd warned him; she'd told him Lilith would use her against him and that if anything happened, he'd have to kill them both.

So he does what he has to. He ignores Sammy's shouts and makes a clean stab to her side as soon as she's close enough and as he watches the life fade from her eyes he can see the white-eyed demon's surprise. She hadn't thought he'd have the guts (the only reason she'd even gotten so close). Neither had he.

xxxxxx

Sammy's checking Bela's body and he's left to cradle his dead girl and the fact that his deal is broken and free doesn't even register.

But then she's gasping and blue eyes meet his and he suddenly doesn't feel so dead inside.


End file.
